icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011–12 WCHA women's ice hockey season
The 2011–12 WCHA women's ice hockey season marked the continuation of the annual tradition of competitive ice hockey among Western Collegiate Hockey Association members. Exhibition *September 24: Freshman Josefine Jakobsen recorded a hat-trick as the Fighting Sioux defeated the Manitoba Bisons women's ice hockey program by a 10-0 tally. Of note, the European freshmen that combined for 11 points in the game.http://www.fightingsioux.com/ViewArticle.dbml?SPID=6403&DB_OEM_ID=13500&ATCLID=205277139 Michelle Karvinen had four points, while Andrea Dalen had three points. Regular season September * September 24: Karley Sylvester was the first Wisconsin Badgers freshman of the campaign to net a goal.Badgers scorch Lindenwood in season opener - UWBadgers.com - The Official Web Site of The Wisconsin Badgers Athletics * On September 25, 2011, Hilary Knight scored her fifth career hat trick in a 13-0 defeat of the Lindenwood Lions.Badgers continue dominance, sweep Lindenwood 13-0 - UWBadgers.com - The Official Web Site of The Wisconsin Badgers Athletics In addition, Briana Decker scored her third career hat trick. The 13 goals scored by the Badgers were tied for third most in the NCAA women's ice hockey all-time list for most goals scored in a game by a team.WCHA.com - Top-Rated Wisconsin Wins First Two in Romp October *'October 14': Laura McIntosh notched her first goal of the season to give the Ohio State Buckeyes a 2-1 lead. Said goal would stand as the game-winner. In addition, she picked up an assist on a Hokey Langan goal. The assist made McIntosh Ohio State’s all-time leader in career points against WCHA opponents. She surpassed Jana Harrigan’s 110 league points set in 2006. http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct18wcw.php *'October 15-16': Michelle Karvinen produced five points, and earned a +5 plus/minus rating as the Fighting Sioux swept the Vermont Catamounts. In a 9-1 win on October 15, 2011, Karvinen scored two goals and set up another for a three point performance. She assisted on Jocelyne Lamoureux’s game-winning goal at 2:58 of the first period. The following day, she accumulated two more assists in a 4-1 win. For the second consecutive game, she assisted on the game winning goal, as Monique Lamoureux scored at 15:11 of the second period. http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct18wcw.php *'October 21': In its WCHA home opener, the top line of the Fighting Sioux combined for thirteen points as they bested the Ohio State Buckeyes by an 11-1 margin.http://www.fightingsioux.com/ViewArticle.dbml?SPID=6403&DB_OEM_ID=13500&ATCLID=205320647 Monique Lamoureux-Kolls tied a North Dakota record with a 5-point game. In the contest, 13 different Sioux skaters registered at least one point. Michelle Karvinen scored a hat trick and logged one assist for four points. In addition, Josefine Jakobsen and Jocelyne Lamoureux each had 4-point games. Several program records were broken in the game including: most goals scored in a game (11), largest margin of victory (10), and largest margin of victory over a conference opponent (10). November *'Nov. 18-19': Carolyne Prevost became the 17th player in program history to record 100 career points. In a victory over RPI, she netted the first goal of the game for Wisconsin. She would also record an assist in the match. The following day, Prevost recorded six points in the finale against RPI. It was a team-high for any Wisconsin skater this season. http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/112311aaa.html She scored two goals, including the game winner, and helped on four other goals to establish a new career high for most points in one game. *'November 18': Minnesota skater Amanda Kessel registered 5 points (including four goalshttp://www.gophersports.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/111811aaa.html)as the Golden Gophers defeated the New Hampshire Wildcats by an 11-0 tally. New Hampshire starting goalie Jenn Gilligan made 27 saves but allowed eight goals in two periods. She was replaced by Moe Bradley in the third period. Bradley stopped 11 of 14 shots as the Wildcats suffered their worst loss in the 35 year history of the program.http://unhwildcats.com/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20111118v4lz74 *'November 19': Amanda Kessel earned her second hat trick of the series as the Gophers defeated New Hampshire by a 6-1 tally. Senior Jen Schoullis factored on every goal, as she tied the Gophers record for assists in a game with five. With three points in the first period, Schoullis also set a career record for points in a period.http://www.gophersports.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/111911aaa.html *'November 25': In Wisconsin's fifth shutout of the season, Brianna Decker and Hilary Knight netted two goals apiece in a 5-0 victory over St. Cloud State. Brianna Decker extended her point scoring streak to 26 games, a program recordhttp://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/112511aaa.html, while Alex Rigsby earned her 10th career shutout. Standings In-season honors Players of the week Defensive players of the week Rookies of the week WCHA playoffs ;Quarterfinals *'North Dakota' - Bemidji State 3:1, 2:0 *'Minnesota-Duluth' - Ohio State 4:3, 3:2 OT *'Minnesota' - St. Cloud State 6:1, 6:0 *'Wisconsin' - Minnesota State 7:0, 4:0 ;Semifinals *'Minnesota' - North Dakota 6:0 *'Minnesota Duluth' - Wisconsin 3:1 ;Final *'Minnesota' - Minnesota Duluth 2:0 Awards and honors References Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association Category:2011–12 NCAA Division I women's hockey season